Conventionally, passenger seatback mounted tray tables mount to a mid-back range of the fore positioned passenger seat, while a headrest region may be reserved for a display monitor. To use the tray table, the passenger releases a latch maintaining the tray table against the passenger seatback, and the tray table hinges downward into the deployed position. Thus, the conventional passenger seatback mounted tray table requires a stowage footprint in the mid-back region of fore positioned passenger seat of substantially the width of the mid-back of the passenger seat by a height of around three-quarters of the width of the mid-back of the passenger seat. Beneath the mounting position of the tray table, a seat pocket is typically mounted, containing a safety pamphlet as well as an in-flight magazine or other airline marketing materials (e.g., listing of available entertainment, listing of available menu, etc.).
The inventors recognized a need for a different mounting of the passenger tray table, providing greater real estate upon the upper seatback and head rest region for a larger monitor mounting position.
SUMMARY OF ILLUSTRATIVE EMBODIMENTS
In an illustrative embodiment, a tray table for mounting to a lower seatback region of an aircraft passenger seat includes a tray table support bracket stowable to a position approximately parallel with the lower seatback region, and pivotably deployable to provide access to a tray table slideably coupled to the support bracket and configured to provide a substantially horizontal work surface when in a deployed state. In the stowed position, the tray table may be substantially positioned below a tray table deployment height such that additional clearance is provided on the seatback above the tray table for one or more accessory items such as a larger monitor in portrait orientation.
The tray table support bracket may include a lateral base member, and at least one support arm having a proximal end configured to pivotably couple to the lateral base member. The at least one support arm may be operable to pivot between a stowed position in which a distal end of the at least one support arm is oriented to be substantially parallel to the seatback, and a deployed position in which the distal end of the at least one support arm is displaced away from the seatback. The support bracket may include at least one guide member extending between the distal end and the proximal end of the at least one support arm. A tray table may be coupled to the support bracket and configured to provide a substantially horizontal work surface when in a deployed state, the tray table including a rear edge in a slidable engagement relationship with the at least one guide member. The tray table may be configured to engage in rotatable coupling with the at least one support arm about a lateral axis of rotation when the rear edge of the tray table is raised along the at least one guide member to the proximal end of the at least one support arm. In the stowed position, a majority of the tray table may be positioned below a deployment height of the tray table.
In certain embodiments, a telescoping tray table may include a rocking latch that retains a slidable table portion in the retracted position while stowed until the table is partially deployed by being extended upwards and rotated to a substantially horizontal orientation for use. In an example, the slidable table portion may be formed as an inner table portion slidably engaged to an outer table portion. During transition from stowed mode to deployed mode, a biased member may actuate the rocking latch to displace a capture end of the rocking latch away from a locking position. When the capture end of the rocking latch is actuated into the unlocked position, the inner table portion may freely slide relative to the outer table sleeve. Some embodiments may advantageously prevent inadvertent extension of the inner table portion when the table is in the stowed position.
Various embodiments may achieve one or more advantages. For example, some embodiments may employ a collapsible table, which may automatically unlatch telescoping table segments, and open to a larger table surface once the table is hinged into a horizontal position. In some examples, the low stowage position of the collapsible table opens the upper area of the seatback to employment of an upgraded display technology. Users may experience a higher quality passenger experience through the upgraded display technology. In some examples, aircraft cabin interior designers may employ an upgraded display technology without the need for a certified test for acceptable head injury criteria (“HIC”). Some embodiments may automatically unlock the inner table portion to permit extension if the table is partially deployed and oriented in a horizontal plane. Some embodiments may be configured to automatically recapture the inner table portion in the stowed state if the table is oriented out of the horizontal plane, such as when it is stowed against the back of the aircraft passenger seat, for example.
The foregoing general description of the illustrative implementations and the following detailed description thereof are merely exemplary aspects of the teachings of this disclosure, and are not restrictive.